clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 55
Chat Ban Hi. I got kicked out of chat and it told me to come to a admin so, here I am. I spammed on chat because well, I don't know. And now I would like to be reconsidered. I'm sorry for doing a bad action. Thank you. Redycud (talk) 12:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Report (i know you won't even care one bit) Hello i have another complaint: I was on chat and just being myself but then i was saying something like 'shoots wiki' for a laugh but i was joking since i really like this wiki but then people such as FurryHamster03 and Lcurley0719cp started to insult me and i was getting offended by it then i told them to stop many times and then the argument stopped but i didn't post any messages for a couple of minutes but guess what? After i talked to chris on my wiki chat he came back on this wiki chat and BANNED ME! I am annoyed, humiliated, and framed but nobody cares. I was just being myself and i was banned. I know your gonna defend Chris, Furry, and Lcurley because you hate me but for once just help. I am 96% close to leaving. (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 14:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ban Hello again. I have reviewed the rules and policy's of this wiki. Now, how do I get back into chat? Redycud (talk) 20:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Agent Unknown Hello P-P, The reason why I banned Agent Unknown for a WEEK, not 1, 3, days, is because of his constant uproars on chat. EVERY single time he is on, (Most of the time), when he gets kicked, he starts this huge argument that is pointless saying that our wiki sucks, the users here are idiots, etc. This is not the first time this has happened. He always has to complain that we are a bad wiki. He always causes pointless drama on chat too which disrupts the chat and then there's like a huge war on chat. I've told him once, or a couple of times, that if he could just leave the chat if he doesn't like our wiki etc, but he continues to argue and that's the point where I ban. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : Also, as he mentions about the "shoots wiki" thing, he was serious. He always says that everything has to be a joke. Furry just told him stop which he didn't as whether joking or not its violence which is against the policy. I don't see how could he be offended or insulted if those 2 users said to stop. Then I went into Agent's chat which i apologize as i had no business in there, but I see him raging saying we are idiots etc. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Chris, i don't do it every single time, sometimes i come to talk about CP but most users come and just joke about me and stuff which people can obviously get offended by, and Furry on chat said 'I'll shoot you with my nerf gun' or something similar at my eye and Lcurley also admitted on chat 'I don't want unknown being himself' and then Perapin said 'I hope people on CPPW aren't scared of you Agent' which i found just rude, meanwhile i never tossed any insults, in any way make threats, swear, joke about others, or blackmail which Lcurley kept saying stuff at me to offend me and suddenly i get kicked for saying 1 thing but also that same day, people were having a 'fight' and someone said 'Shoots Bullet At AU' and they weren't kicked or banned (i was there). But when i do it it's rude and violent, and Lcurley could've been calmed down but you let her go wacko wacko and insulting me cuz you hate me, i'll admit one ban i got once was fair but the other 2 were just dumb and pathetic. Oh did you see me rage on my wiki? Well i didn't say any of that on this wiki so you banned me for something on another wiki which has nothing to do with this one? If you wanna believe this P-P then check chat logs if you think these (not gonna say) are innocent. Then you'll see. (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 06:43, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::You do cause lots of arguments about this exact topic, so, as you made your point, please start different topics. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Did you check the logs (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 07:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Of which day? Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:02, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hi Penguin-Pal. It happened on July 10, 2014. ✓ Kyfur (talk) 07:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ok is it just me or is someone gonna reply? (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 08:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, i have checked it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think AU should take a break from chat. �� �� 14:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Help Why cant i see my blog/this blog on http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Redidy_Penguin ?. Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I've lost interest in Wikia Through Hello P-P, i am sorry for lateness... but i am losing interest in Wikia well as pokemon. and, I am going to be rarely active in this wiki or dogkid's wiki of wonder wiki well as any wikis around the wikia network... i am going to be more active in Youtube, with the will, and few sites and more. I Will be rarely active in ALL WIKIA NETWORK including this wiki and digimon wiki except for a visit. --~ 25px Digimon is awesome! XD 25px (Talk) 16:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi how do i make a size parameter so people can put like in JWPengieAdvertisement? JWPengie is ready to ROCK ' ' Music Jam! 16:41, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 21:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, i am here to ask you how do you make your own emoticons in your own wiki? Seth Reuben (talk) 10:27, July 12, 2014 (UTC) 13:04:17 Person below is going to be kicked 13:04:17 DJ LIED 13:04:21 omg yoshi 13:04:24 :O 13:04:25 :O 13:04:25 Bai 13:04:29 -!- ThatYoshi8 was kicked from Special:Chat by NodogonToontown 13:04:30 -!- ThatYoshi8 has left Special:Chat 13:04:32 LOL 13:04:33 WHAT 13:04:35 LOL 13:04:36 Sorry I had to. 13:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat, i need to talk to you. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 19:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey.youcp Complaint Hello, Penguin-Pal. I have a complaint about Hey.youcp. He's a duck. Demote him now. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 02:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ya just couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya? >:P :-- 02:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::So it is true! It was all along :O all of those years! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Agent Unknown Hi, since your a admin, I thought I'd report to you this. In GlitchPokemon's topic, 'Meanwhile, In a Alternate Universe, Agent Unknown said the 'C' swear word. I just thought you like to know. That is all. Redycud (talk) 12:24, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Redycud Redycud (talk) 12:24, July 13, 2014 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with saying that TheNintendoKing (talk) 12:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing :Wow. I Thought C word was allowed... in this wiki. --~ 25px Digimon is awesome! XD 25px (Talk) 12:29, July 13, 2014 (UTC)